heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: Bubbles
A game, with Toothless100 GMing and Eotyrannus playing as Mesothelae. Game Part 1 The space station you were born and raised on has been attacked by Krillitane warships not far from their homeland. It was unfortunately no match for the warships, and was being taken back to Krillith when the Eight Legs rebelled against the Krillitane overseers on board. In a heated battle, an airlock was rent open by Krillitane fire, causing you all to be sucked into space. You do not know the fate of your comrades or overseers, but you fell into the planet's atmosphere and smashed through the roof of a large eco-bubble. The fall would certainly have killed you, but by chance you landed on an engineered springy plant-like substance, and so only took 5 (sla.) damage from shattering the glass dome. The dome is a large, tropical environment. A river winds past you on your left, while a dirt trail leads into the trees on your right. 1 The first thing to do is scout out the surrounding area. If there is nothing obviously threatening, I spin a web. 2 You cannot see anything that appears threatening. 3 I spin about five more webs, if nothing happens, to form a base of operations. It's got water, it should be good enough for now. I make sure that they're outside of viewpoint from the path. 4 You set the webs up around your base of operations. There is a rustling from along the path, and a rippling from the river behind you at the same time. 5 I sit very still at the core of my webs. If I no longer hear any rustling, I make another web. 6 A creature bursts from the trees. It resembles a muscular jaguar, though its skin is a dull, dark green. It has a third pair of limbs, which act as arms. It swipes at one of your webs, rolling a 2, critical failure, and getting caught. There are further ripples from the river. 7 I use a Poison Silk on it and psisplode it, dealing 45 explosive damage, 5 kinetic damage and poisoning it. (I presume poison silk is exempt from the '10 damage or no poison' thing, considering it can't do that.) 8 The jaguar untangles itself from the web, taking ten damage from your poison. A creature emerges from the river; it is about two feet tall, bipedal with webbed fingers and toes, and a fish-like face. It attempts to use a psychic blast on you, surprising you, and as a result you are barely able to resist (You both rolled 6). 9 I launch a binding silk, rolling a 5 and stunning the fish. I psisplode the jaguar first, as it is the more pressing threat, dealing another 45 damage and stunning it with a 4. 10 The jaguar collapses, dead. The fish is stunned. 11 I see that the fish is about to get loose (I rolled a 4 for it), and psisplode it (45 damage), using Precognition to stun it again with a 5. I roll a 5 again, hitting it with a jagged web and (if it's got under 33% armour) causing it to start bleeding. 12 The fish is dead and bleeding, the blood trailing into the water and diluting it. Your tussle may have attracted the attention of other nearby creatures, but you cannot see or hear any signs of movement yet. 13 Webs ensue! I put up psychic armour, bringing my resistance up to 50% conventional, 40% heat/elec, and 30% exotic. 14 A shark-like creature attracted by the scent of blood bursts out of water and lunges at you. It rips through one of your webs, and lands on its feet a metre or so away from you. 15 I fire a Binding Silk (4), stunning it. I spin a web on it and check if it's a Selachian. 16 It is a non-sapient quadraped, and remains stunned. 17 I spin a second layer of web over it, just in case, and Poison Silk it. 18 It rolls a 2, and is still stunned. It takes 10 damage from venom. 19 I bring my fortress's web count to 6, and renew my shield. Those two webs holding it should give me ample time to stun it again. (turns on shield: 3) 20 The creature is freed from stun, and slices through one of the webs binding it. 21 A psisplosion ensues, stunning it again. (1 then 6) Another web for my fortress, since there still might be threats. (shield: 2 turns) (7 webs) (1 web holding shark) 22 The shark is stunned. A plasma ray strikes the shark square in the forehead, killing it. You can hear Krillitane voices coming from the direction of the shot. 23 MORE WEBBING (shield: 1 turn) (8 webs) 24 Four of your webs are destroyed by plasma rays, each one closer to hitting you. The voices are louder now. 25 Another web ensues. I refresh the shield. (shield: 3 turns) (5 webs) 26 Four more webs are destroyed, and a group of four Krillitanes wielding Plasma Pistols enter the area. Because I'm feeling nice, one of them is an idiot and walks straight into the remaining web. 27 I spin a spare web. I psisplode/Jagged Silk a Krillitane, stunning it with a 6 and hitting it with a 4, dealing 60 damage and causing it to bleed. (shield: 2 turns) (1 web) 28 One Krillitane destroys the web, and the other one that is not caught/stunned shoots at you, dealing 48 damage, killing you. With an amazing flair of Plot Convenience, you avoid the shots, and I highly recommend finding a way to stun a few more :P 29 I hit one with a binding web, stunning it (4). I hit the other with a psisplosion, stunning it as well, and hide in the jungle. (shield: 1 turn) 30 One Krillitane falls unconscious from Bleeding (10HP, 18STR) One other is stunned and on 35HP One other is stunned. The last one frees itself from the web, shoots in your direction, and misses. It then speaks into some sort of communicator, asking for support. 31 I refresh my shield, and Jagged Silk the one on 35HP before fleeing more. (shield: 3 turns) 32 One Krillitane is on 5HP and 17STR, Bleeding. One is on 15HP and 19STR, Bleeding. It rolls a 6, escaping Stun. One is at full HP. It rolls a 3, and is still stunned. The fourth Krillitane chases after you, missing with its pistol again. 33 I psisplode and Poison Silk the krillitane chasing me, stunning it and dealing 50 damage plus poison. Sneaky fleeing ensues, unless they can track me, in which case normal fleeing ensues. (shield: 2 turns) 34 One Krillitane dies, another falls unconscious, on 10HP and 18STR. The third, at full health, recovers from stun. The fourth Krillitane fails to track you, and returns to its comrades, using a Medkit and Cure Condition on the unconscious one. (Three Krillitanes - Two at full health and a third on 20HP and poisoned) As a group, the Krillitanes begin to search the forest for you, but they are far behind you and you are safe from them for now. 35 I climb upwards, into part of the canopy, and sneak through the denser areas of tree in the direction of 'away from Krillitane'. Having nothing better to do, I refresh the shield. (3 turns) 36 There are no further signs of the Krillitanes. You are travelling through the canopy when a vine suddenly lunges at you, one end expanding and splitting in half to reveal jaws lined with razor-sharp teeth. It snaps at you, dealing 10 damage after armour and injecting venom through its fangs (5dmg per turn). 37 "FSGSGIT" Psisplosion's stun and jagged silk ensues. I presume plants can lose vital fluids as well. I then move more upwards, out of its range, and attempt to see if there are any more holes in the bubble. 38 (You are on 32HP) The vine loses its grip on the branch and falls to the forest floor, dead. From the treetops, you can see the roof of the dome about ten metres above you, though this is not the highest point. The shortest route to edge of the eco-bubble is to the right. You cannot see any other holes in the roof of the bubble. 39 I scan my mind for anything useful, and decide to backtrack. I search for the krillitanes again. Hopefully, they'll have some sort of medpak I can use. I refresh the shield. (3 turns) 40 (29HP) Travelling back through the canopy, you soon find the Krillitanes searching the area from the ground. Several more have arrived, and there are now a total of eight Krillitanes. The one you damaged and poisoned has since been healed with a Medkit and Cure Condition. 41 I look for anything medical-ish, and use my spider-like stealth to obtain it and flee back into the branches. (2 turns) 42 A couple of Krillitane carry Medkits and are of the Medic class, but to steal from them without being spotted would be virtually impossible. There is a distant roar, that sounds like it would come from a large, predatory animal. 43 I head in that direction, and create a psisplosion to make it move towards the camp. I use precognition to make sure I don't get spotted. 44 (23HP) The roar comes again, louder, and thunderous footsteps begin to head in your direction. Similarly, the Krillitanes head towards the commotion, but fail to see you. 45 I make another psisplosion, in a direction 45 degrees of where the Krillitane are heading. I sneak past them, and check the base and how many krillitane are left. 46 (20HP) All the Krillitane have left, but they have taken all their supplies with them. You hear a roar and frightened Krillitane chatter behind you as the creature engages them in combat. (It attacks one of the Krillitanes, dealing 150 damage and killing it. The other seven open fire, dealing 140 damage after armour) 47 I go towards the commotion, and look for the healing supplies. 48 (17HP; Several turns happen in battle, until just one Krillitane survives, its weapon damaged by the creature) You see a Medkit and an antidote for the poison lying on the ground, dropped during the conflict. Roll a die; if the total when added to your Stealth is 12 or higher, you successfully take both items without being spotted. 49 (9, then 10) I fail spectacularly at staying hidden, as I misplace a foot and drop to the ground with a loud thud. As an attempt to stun it, I psisplode the creature, and a missed silk shot flies past it (3). Dangit. I shout to the Krillitane, "RUN, YOU IDIOT!" I grab the antidote at all costs, and if there's anything else useful on the way, I try and snatch that as well. 50 (14HP) The Krillitane reaches out to the fallen creature, assimilating its 500HP. You succeed in collecting the Antidote, and use it to cure the poison. The Krillitane then jumps into melee range, missing you. 51 A psisplosion occurs, dealing 45 damage and stunning it. (1, then 5) I jagged-silk it, as it will probably be faster to kill it by blood loss than by poison, when it has a lot of health. 52 (You - 16HP, Krillitane - 435HP, 19STR) The enraged Krillitane is stunned. There is a Medkit lying nearby. 53 I grab the medkit, use it, and psisplode the krillitane again to stun it. 54 (You are now on 45HP, the Krillitane is on 385HP and 18STR) The Krillitane rolls a 6, escaping from stun. 55 It is subsequently stunned again after a psisplosion, and I roll a 6, dealing 5 damage and poisoning it. 56 (325HP, 17STR) The Krillitane is stunned. 57 I spin a web over the thing, beforee ditching. 58 You head back into the forest, leaving the enraged Krillitane behind to die from blood loss. You find yourself in an unfamiliar area. There is a rock cave to your right, its entrance covered by vines, and the shore of a large lake to your left. You cannot see anything that looks threatening. 59 I spin a web, covering the cave side. 60 While most of the vines appear to be normal vines, one opens its jaws and attacks the web, destroying it. 61 Psisplosion, moving away and a jagged web ensue. 62 The vine dies. There is a low growl from inside the cave. 63 MORE WEBBING! Also shield. (3 turns) 64 A giant bear-like, scaled creature comes out of the cave, swatting the web away. It approaches you and attacks, rolling a 7 and dealing 20 damage. 65 Psisplosion+jaggedsilk again. I spin a web over the creature once it is stunned. (2 turns, 27 health) 66 The bear-creature is immune to Stun and so your web misses. It swings at you again, rolling a 12 and choosing +5 damage before armour. At the last minute, a second Eight Legs - one you recognise from the space station - swings in front of you, taking the blow. Its body is thrown across the clearing, but an Eight Legs rescue craft lands besides it, shooting a laser beam at the bear and killing it. As you and the injured Eight Legs enter the craft, Krillitane fire chews up the ground where you stood a second ago. The craft launches into the air, dodging the shots, and flies straight up, through the eco-bubble and away from Krillith. Part 2 The rescue craft you are in has 2500 Armour and 1000 Shields. Whenever the shields are damaged, they can be repaired by 500 (not exceeding max) on your turn with a roll of 4, 5 or 6. (This does not take up any actions). The ship has two types of laser - two heat lasers (250 (h.) damage, 2 shots/turn, 1 in 2 accuracy) and one particle laser (200 (ex.) damage, one shot/turn, 1 in 2 accuracy). They can all be fired in one turn. Two Krillitane fighters are pursuing you through space. They have 1500 Armour and 1500 Shields, and two frag cannons, which deal 300 (expl.) damage, one shot/turn, 1 in 3 accuracy. Suddenly, the Krillitanes hit you, and the captain is thrown forwards in his seat, hitting his head and falling unconscious. (This is plot-enforced hit, and so you take no damage) "We have no movement!" one Eight Legs says (telepathically?). "We need people to man the weapons systems!" You are sent down to take control of the laser weapons. The Krillitane fighters are turning, ready to fire at you. 67 (I vote they speak by forcing air through membranes within the spiracles.) I roll a 2, and precognate it as a 6, scoring a direct hit. A second shot misses. If I'm manning the other one as well, I miss that too, before getting a hit. 68 (You can roll for all the lasers, but I'll roll the Particle Laser this turn) I roll a 4 with the Particle Laser, so one fighter takes a total of 700 damage to its shields. The generator rolls a 3, failing to restore them. Between them, the Krillitane ships score three hits, dealing 900 damage to your shields. They edge closer. 69 I roll a 5, 5, 4, 5 and 1 (with precognition), scoring four hits with the lasers and missing with the particle cannon, destroying the broken one and dealing 250 damage to the other one. 70 (You can roll to regen your shields, too. I rolled a 6 for you, so your shields are restored to 600) Four hits with the lasers is enough to destroy one fighter's shields and deal 200 damage to the ship itself, leaving it on 1300 Armour. It rolls a 2, again failing to restore the shields. (BTW, Once a ship's armour is below 50% of max, it is too damaged to regenerate shields anymore). The Krillitane ships score one hit, reducing your Shields to 300. 71 4,6,4,3,6. I score 3 hits with the lasers, and a direct hit with the particle beam! This brings the shieldless ship down to 250 health, and just because I can, I attempt to psisplode it at space-battle range. Because why the heck not? I roll a 3, failing to restore the shielding. 72 950 damage leaves it on 350 Armour, unable to regenerate the shields. Psisploding has no effect. Both ships fire again, scoring two hits. Your shields are depleted and your armour takes 300 damage. 73 4,3,5,4,4. 500 damage finishes off the broken ship, and the other 450 hits the other ship in the shielding. The shields still aren't healing. 74 The ship is destroyed, initiating a self-destruct sequence that does 250 (expl.) damage to you and the other Krillitane fighter. The fighter misses with its cannons, and successfully regenerates its shields. (1300 Shields remaining) 75 I deal 1000 damage with 4 direct hits from the lasers, but miss with the particle cannon. The ship's shielding is restored. I put up my own shields, just because. 76 The fighter scores one hit with its cannons, reducing your shields to 200. It fails to restore its own shields (300 Shields remaining) 77 I score two hits with the lasers, dealing 500 damage. 78 Did you try to restore your shields? The fighter's Armour takes 200 damage. It misses with its cannons and fails to restore its shields. 79 6,3,6,2,3,4. I score two hits with the lasers, and the shields are restored. 80 The fighter's Armour is reduced to 800. It fails to restore its shields, and misses again. 81 I get one hit with the lasers. I attempt to use Confuse on the enemy pilot, because why not. 82 The fighter has 550 Armour and cannot regenerate the shields. It scores two hits with the cannons, reducing your Shields to 100. The pilot is too far away to be Confused, but now he points his ship at your own and begins to accelerate straight towards you. 83 I try and aim at the engines, and I score three hits on the ship. Shields are restored. 84 The ship is destroyed, initiating a self-destruct sequence that causes your shields to take another 250 damage (350 Shields remaining). The pilot of your own ship regains consciousness, and takes you away from Krillith even as more fighters begin to pursue. Soon you escape them, and the rescue craft enters the landing bay of a much larger Eight Legs spacestation. You win! As a reward for saving the rescue craft by manning the lasers in the earlier firefight, you receive a Crystal Cocoon and 400c Category:Games